hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Laughing Magicians (characters)
"Many times I sent my spirit back and sent it forth, from the dawn of man to the palace at the end of all things-- and always I saw you there... shouting defiance at the gods of man's own creation. The thumb on the balance... you are the constant one." - The African mage describing the Constantine's lineage The Laughing Magicians are magic-users from a particular bloodline, characterised by both their unique ability to utilise Synchronicity Wave Travelling and their tendency for rebuking and outsmarting Gods, Demons, Spirits and just about everything else. Laughing Magicians have existed for most of mankind's history, people who rebuked the Gods whom others worshipped. Some even managed to destroy or use Gods for their own purposes. Although the title of Laughing Magician belongs solely to those of the Constantine lineage, not all of the bloodline are capable of such feats, nor are they worthy of the title Laughing Magician. Ancestors '6th Century' Kon-stan-tyn (400 A.D.) (Deceased) Kon-stan-tyn was the legendary King of England after the death of King Arthur, and is the oldest known ancestor of John Constantine. He was responsible for pushing the influence pagan gods aside by having them incorporated into early Christianity. He also had two sons whom he sacrificed, one of which he had fathered with the Queen of the Sidhe. Only appearance: Hellblazer Annual 1 Constantine (500 A.D.) (Deceased) A figure in Justinian's Constantinople and emperor of the Roman Empire. He was the one who converted Rome to Christianity. No first name given. Only appearance: Destiny: A Chronicle of Deaths Foretold '16th Century' Jack Constantine (1530 A.D.) (Deceased) Jack was something of a scoundrel; a contemporary of Queen Elizabeth I who died in an Essex churchyard. Only mention: Sandman issue 13 '17th Century' Pyotr Konstantin (1630 - 1986 A.D.) (Deceased) A powerful Russian magician, but also a drunkard and a cruel murderer, he accidentally unleashed a Cancer Demon upon the world. Died, thanks to some time-travelling trickery, in 1986. First appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade, Issue #1. Last appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade, Issue #4. Harry Constantine (1619 - 1993 A.D.) (Deceased) Harry was a soldier in the English Civil War, fighting for Cromwell's republican army - though only for money, not belief - and a willing participant in the Massacre at Drogheda. He ran afoul of The Ribbon Queen, who cursed him to immortality and buried him alive. He was later dug up and killed by John Constantine. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 62 '18th Century' Hugh Constantine (1705 A.D.) (Deceased) Hugh was born in England but moved to New York in 1731, where he opened a tavern. He sided with a group of slaves in an uprising and was burned at the stake, but managed to fake his death and escape. Only appearance: Papa Midnite, Issue #3. Last appearance: Papa Midnite, Issue #5. Lord George Constantine (1730 - 1775 A.D.) (Deceased) The father of Lady Johanna Constantine and a contemporary of Robespierre. He was hung for treason alongside his wife, Lady Harriet Constantine. First mentioned: Sandman, Issue #29. Last mentioned: Lady Constantine, Issue #2. Lady Harriet Constantine (1730 - 1775 A.D.) (Deceased) The mother of Lady Johanna Constantine. She was hung for treason alongside her husband, Lord George Constantine. First mentioned: '''Sandman, Issue #29. Last mentioned: Lady Constantine, Issue #2.' Johanna Constantine (Oct. 25th, 1760 - Oct. 25th, 1859) '(Deceased) Johanna was an Adventurer and a scandalous figure. Her many adventures included finding the immortal head of Orpheus for his father, Morpheus, and seizing a box that acted as a gateway to Hell. She had an identical twin sister who died in the womb. Johanna died of natural causes at the age of 99. For more information, see Johanna Constantine. '''First appearance: Sandman, Issue #13. Last appearance: Lady Constantine, Issue #4. 'Mouse' Constantine (1778 A.D.) (Deceased) Johanna Constantine's illegitimate daughter who Johanna kept as her ward. She was dragged to Hell due to Johanna's supernatural meddling. First appearance: Lady Constantine, Issue #1. Last appearance: '''Lady Constantine, Issue #4.' James Constantine (1767 A.D.) '(Deceased) James was Samuel Taylor Coleridge's drug supplier. He foiled an attempt by several angels to show Coleridge a vision of Heaven in the hope that he would write a poem so beautiful that people would convert to Christianity. '''First appearance: Hellblazer, Issue #105. 'Dark' Conrad Constantine (1780 A.D.) (Deceased) A Caribbean pirate and occultist who made a deal with the elder gods to escape death. First appearance: Swamp Thing, Issue #114. Last appearance: Swamp Thing, Issue #115. Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Objects and concepts Category:Other versions and influences Category:Constantine Family